Arigatou
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: apa selamanya aku harus mengalah?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Arigatou © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi matahari yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Sinarnya semakin memudar di makan oleh waktu. Matahari sudah menghilang dengan sempurna, digantikan oleh sang bulan yangtersenyum indah malam ini. Tak lupa, bintang kecil yang senantiasa berkelap-kelip di atas sana. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Coba tebak, siapa aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," candaku. Aku tertawa pelan, semoga saja dia paham kalau aku sedang berbohong.

"Kau yakin?"

"Coba kupikir dulu," aku berpura-pura berfikir siapa yang seenaknya menutup mataku.

"Memang kau bisa berfikir?" dia tertawa.

"Kau menghinaku?" tanyaku berpura-pura marah.

"Hehehe…" ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua mataku.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" dia mengambil posisi duduk disampingku. Sangat dekat, bahkan kulit kami hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku ingin disini," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku memang sengaja tak ingin menatapnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tak menginginkanku untuk disampingnya. Sakit rasanya mengingat kenyataan pahit itu.

"Senna mengkhawatirkanmu," dia mengacak pelan rambut hitam sebahu milikku.

Aku tahu kalau Senna pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku juga tahu kalau Senna juga menyayangiku, meskipun tak sebanding dengan rasa sayang yang aku miliki untuknya. Tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi, aku sudah paham betul mengenai hal itu.

Dia adikku, Senna adalah adikku. Meskipun kami bukanlah saudara kandung, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

"Aku tahu," jawabku pelan. Saking pelan pelannya, hampir saja aku tak yakin kalau kau mendengarnya. Tapi, kau mendengarnya jugakan?

"Ayo, aku antar pulang. Sudah malam."

"Ashido-kun,"

"Hm?"

Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Berat sekali mengatakn hal ini padamu, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan berakhir bukan? Bahkan jauh lebih buruk lagi jika kau yang mengatakannya, bukan aku. Maka dari itu, aku saja yang mengatakannya. Aku saja yang menderita. Aku saja, Ashido-kun.

"Kita pu-tus,"

**### **

Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku. Ini sudah ke-2 kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku harus melepaskan orang yang aku sayangi pada adikku, Senna.

Pertama adalah Grimmjow, pacar pertamaku. Kejadiannya sudah lam. Saat itu aku kelas 8 SMP. Aku memperkenalkan Grimmjow pada Senna. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi, lambat laun aku sadar bahwa mereka berdua saling menyukai, dan aku menjadi batu penghalang bagi mereka berdua. Aku putuskan saat itu juga, aku harus berpisah dari Grimmjow.

Berselang beberapa jam kemudian Senna datang padaku. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum padaku. Dia bercelotah padaku. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau aku msih patah hati karena baru saja berpisah dari Grimmjow. Dia terus saja bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Grimmjow. Betapa remuknya hatiku saat itu. Tapi, saat aku melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar saat bercerita tentang Grimmjow, aku tak bisa marah, kesal ataupun sakit hati padanya. Bahkan dengan tulus, aku mengucapkan "Selamat" pada adikku, Senna.

Ke dua adalah Ashido. Dia pacarku yang kedua. Setelah putus dari Grimmjow cukup lama, aku menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang pria yang baik hati–menurutku. Namanya Ashido Kano. Kami menjalin hubungan sejak kelas 9 SMP. Aku bahagia saat itu. Karena dia sungguh sangat sempurna bagiku. Dia tampan, baik, popular dan pintar. Betapa beruntungnya aku saat , semua itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan pahit dalam kamus percintaanku.

Menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun dengannya tak menjamin dia akan setai padaku. Itu terbukti saat itu aku tak sengaja melihatnya tengah berciuman dengan Senna di taman belakang sekolah. Itu membuatku sakit, sangat sakit malah. Orang yang aku percayai tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku nyatanya malah mengkhianatiku. Tragisnya dia berselingkuh dengan adikku, Senna.

Lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah lagi. Mengalah demi kebahagiaan adikku. Tapi, harus sampai kapan aku mengalah pada Senna? Selama ini aku terus saja mengalah untuknya. Mengalah demi melihat ia tersenyum.

Kadang aku berpikir, kapan Senna mengalah padaku? Pernahkah dia mengalah untukku? Jika aku memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu aku sama sekali tak pernah menemukannya. Aku tak ingat dia pernah mengalah padaku. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang dia yang selalu menjadi pemenang, dan aku adalah pihak yang kalah.

Apakah seumur hidupku aku harus mengalah padanya? Aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kuputuskan untuk menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dan pergi kea lam mimpi dari pada aku harus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri yang tak mungkin aku temui jawabnya.

**### **

"Ibu, Ayah, Senna."

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya ibu dan juga Senna. Ayah tak menjawab. Aku tahu kalau ia sedang sibuk dengan bacaannya ―koran. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau sesungguhnya ia juga mendengarkanku.

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah, dan juga Tokyo." Tak hanya Ibu dan Senna saja yang kelihatannya terkejut dengan ucapanku, Ayah juga. Bahkan ia sampai melipat korannya demi melihatku. Nyaliku langsung menciut begitu melihat tatapan keluargaku. Ukh, aku benci ini.

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini Rukia?" tanya ibu. Aku melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya, benar kata ibu, Rukia. Mengapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"Senna dan ibumu benar Rukia," ayah juga ikut angkat bicara. Sungguh megejutkan bagiku mendengar ayah ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan kecil yang kubuat pagi ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak dulu. Aku ingin pindah dari Tokyo. Tapi, jika ibu, ayah dan Senna mengizinkanku untuk pindah dari Tokyo." Tak mungkinkan kalau aku harus bilang mengenai kebenaran tentang alasanku pindah sekolah dan juga Tokyo? Aku pergi untuk menghindari Senna. Aku tak mau jika aku terus saja mengalah padanya. Dan ini adalah jalan satu-satunya, aku harus pergi dari sini. Pergi dari kehidupan keluarga Kuchiki dan Senna.

"Kau serius?' tanya ayah. Suara ayah terlihat serius, apa ini artinya aku diizinkan pergi?

"Ya," jawabku mantap.

"Baiklah, ayah mengizinkan kau pindah dari Tokyo." Aku tak bisa menahan rasa bahagiaku. Hampir saja aku menetekan air mataku karena saking senangnya.

"Terima kasih ayah,"

"Tapi suamiku," ibu angkat bicara. "Rukia masih kecil."

"Iya ayah, yang ibu katakan benar. Rukia masih belum dewasa untuk ditinggal sendiri."

"Ayah akan bicara pada teman ayah yang ada di Karakura, tenang saja. Rukia pasti aman dalam pengawasannya."

"Terima kasih,"

**### **

Ayah, ibu dan juga Senna mengantar kepergianku. Aku secara bergantian memeluk mereka. Aku sebenarnya tak tega melihat Senna menagis saat melepaskan kepergianku. Tapi, aku tak boleh lemah dengan tangisannya. Bisa-bisa rencanaku akan gagal jika aku memutuskan untuk tetap di Tokyo.

"Jangan lupa jika kau sudah sampai di Karakura kabari kami." Ucap ibu. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu,"

"Teman ayah akan menjemputmu di stasiun, jadi jangan mencoba untuk pergi dari stasiun." Nasehat ayah padaku. Aku memeluknya, rasanya nyaman sekali dalam pelukan ayah. "Iya,"

"Sudah sana cepat masuk ke kereta, nanti kau ketinggalan." Aku melepaskan pelukan ayah. Terima kasih, akan aku ingat pesanmu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sangat berat meninggalkan keluargaku. Keluarga yang sudah baik hati mau mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan.

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada keluarga kecilku. Semoga kalian bahagia di Tokyo. Akupun mulai memasuki kereta yang akan membawaku ke Karakura. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah ibu, ayah dan juga Senna sampai kereta ini benar-benar bergerak aku tak dapat melihat wajah mereka lagi.

Goodbye Tokyo. Welcome Karakura. Dan aku benar-benar pergi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terakhir dari Ota, terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic gak penting dari Ota ini, dan tak lupa Ota ucapkan selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Ota minta maaf jika selama ini banyak kesalahan.**

**And now,**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat siang****, minna….**

**Maaf, updatenya yang lama**

***ditimpuk rame-rame***

**Sebenarnya Ota agak terkejut karena banyak yang meripyu fanfic gak penting punya Ota ini. ****Karena Ota dulu berfikir gak ada yang bakal mau baca atopun meripyu. Jadi, Ota ucapin matur nuwun buat semua yang udah berkenan membaca atopun meripyu.**

***bow***

**Chap 2 ini adalah hasil pemaksaan dari otak Ota yang gak punya ide buat nerusin. Jadi, maaf bila aneh, terkesan memaksa—memang memaksa sih—dll. **

**Dan satu lagi, ****fanfic ini alurnya kecepetan alias dipercepat si author geblek ini. **

**Jangan lupa kasih tahu Ota, fanfic ini perlu Ota hapus ato tidak.**

***author lagi krisis kepedean + buntu ide***

**A/N : italic adalah masa lalu Rukia. **

**Silakan dinikmati (?)**

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Ia berkata padaku "Bangun. Kita sudah sampai di Karakura." Aku mengerjap kedua mataku. Orang itu benar, aku sudah sampai di Karakura. Diluar sana aku bisa melihat tulisan "Karakura _Station_". Aku segera mengambil barang-barangku dan segera pergi dari kereta yang sudah membawaku ke Karakura ini.

Diluar sana sangat ramai, wajar saja ini kan hari minggu, jadi banyak orang yang pergi berlibur.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku. Mataku terus mencari orang yang akan menjemputku. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Sesorang itu membawa tulisan 'Rukia' di depan dadanya. Aku mendekati pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman, aku Rukia Kuchiki." Ucapku. Aku sangat terkejut dengan reaksi paman ini. Ia tiba-tiba memelukku. Memelukku sangat erat, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa bernapas.

"Pa-man, bi-sa le-pas-kan a-ku?" ucapku terbata-bata. Hebat sekali paman ini, sudah tua kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa kuat.

"Maaf Rukia-chan, paman terlalu senang karena kau datang ke Karakura."

"Tak masalah, paman."

"Ayo, kita pulang!" paman itu merebut (?) koper yang aku pegang dan ia letakkan disampinga kanan tubuhnya. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi membimbingku agar tetap berada disisi kirinya. Mungkin dia takut aku kesasar.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa Rukia_-chan_."

"Lupa apa paman?"

"Memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Isshin Kurosaki. Dan kau harus memanggilku ayah, kau mengerti?"

"Ayah?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, a-yah." Jujur, aku merasa sangat aneh memanggil paman Isshin dengan sebutan ayah. Selama ini yang aku panggil ayah hanya ayahku—Byakuya saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Byakuya, Yourichi dan adikmu?"

"Mereka baik kok." Mereka baik, terutama Senna. Aku yakin dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Dia mungkin sedang berkencan dengan Ashido_-kun_ sekarang. Hah, dia memang beruntung!

Sepanjang jalan paman Isshin terus saja berceloteh tentang dia dan ketiga anaknya. Yang aku tangkap dari celotehannya dia mempunyai anak yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki. Rumah paman Isshin pasti ramai, karena penghuninya banyak. Berbeda dengan rumah kami yang ada di Tokyo. Rumah itu terkadang terasa seperti kuburan karena saking sepinya. Jika Senna tak ada di rumah aku pasti merasa kesepian. Aku ini, memang tak bisa berpusah dengan Senna.

Paman Isshin—aku hanya akan memanggilnya ayah jika ada dihadapannya maupun orang lain—menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kami sudah sampai di rumahnya ternyata. Rumahnya tak terlalu besar maupun kecil, pas lah. Dan aku yakin kalau aku akan betah disini.

"_Tadaima_," ucap paman Isshin ketika kami memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_." Jawab gadis manis yang tak aku ketahui namanya.

"Rukia-_nee_ sudah datang?" gadis kecil itu begitu ceria saat melihatku. Seperti seorang adik yang baru bertemu dengan kakak yang lama tak ia jumpai.

"Karin dan Ichigo pergi kemana, Yuzu?"

"Aku disini." Celutuk anak kecil lainnya yang aku yakini itu adalah Karin Kurosaki. "Selamat datang, Rukia-_nee_." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Karin dan Ichigo pergi keman, Yuzu?"

"Aku disini." Celutuk anak kecil lainnya yang aku yakini itu adalah Karin Kurosaki. "Selamat datang, Rukia-_nee_." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kemana perginya Ichi_-nii_, ayah."

"Dasar anak itu! Rukia-_chan_ datang bukan menyambutnya malah pergi tak tahu kemana."

"Yuzu, antar Rukia-_chan_ ke kamar Ichigo. Biarkan dia istirahat."

"Ayo, Rukia-nee!"

"Iya." Aku mengekor di belakang Yuzu. Gadis ini sungguh manis.

"Selamat istirahat Rukia-_nee._"

"_Arigatou_." Setelah Yuzu pergi aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan mengistirahatkan badanku.

**### **

Jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Meskipun keluarga Kuchiki begitu baik padaku, tetap saja aku tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sempurna jika Senna selalu mengambil orang yang aku cintai. Aku hidup bukan untuk mengalah, bukan? Maka, kuputuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal disini bersama paman Isshin dan anak-anaknya. Tapi, belum satu hari saja aku sudah merindukan ayah, ibu dan Senna, bagaimana nanti?

Aku memandangi jam kecil yang ada di atas meja belajarku. Itu adalah hadiah dari Senna saat aku ulang tahun ke-15. Jam kecil berbentuk chappy tokoh kartun favoritku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pelan di depan pintu kamarku. Aku membukanya pelan, dan terlihatlah sosok laki-laki yang berambut orange? Aneh sekali warna rambutnya ini. Berwajah tampan, tinggi dan mempunyai mata musim gugur. Hei! Warna matanya itu sangat cantik (?)

Ada yang aneh. Mengapa orang ini memandangiku seperti ini? Apa aku mengenalnya? Aku rasa tidak.

"Umm… maaf menganggumu. Aku hanya mau mengambil bukuku yang ketinggalan disini." Ini cuma perasanku saja atau memang ada sesuatu yang lain yang pemuda ini ingin ucapkan padaku? Entahlah.

"Silakan," aku mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke kamarku. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Ru-Rukia Kuchiki." Mengapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini? Dia tersenyum kecil dan itu membuatku malu.

"Aku Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hening

"Aku permisi dulu, Rukia." dia berhenti sejenak. "Apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Umm.. ya. Tentu saja!" Dia menghilang dan masuk ke kamar yang ada disebelahku. Jadi, dia tidur disana?

_Byakuya Kuchiki atau sekarang bisa aku sebut sebagai ayahku membawaku kesebuah rumah yang besar __dan mewah. __Pagar rumah itu menjulang tinggi, sehingga jika kita berada diluar kita hanya bisa melihat lantai 2. Didepan gerbang sudah ada 2 orang yang menjaga pintu gerbang agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Mobil yang aku tumpangi memasuki rumah ayah yang besar ini. Kami-sama, apa aku akan tinggal disini?_

"_Rukia, ayo!" ayah menyuruhku untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya untuk memasuki rumah ini. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana bentuk rumah ini. Satu hal yang aku ketahui, rumah ini seperti istana._

_Ayah membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung membawaku ke sisi samping rumahnya—taman. Disana aku bisa melihat seorang anak kecil yang seumuran denganku sedang bermain bersama seseorang yang aku yakini adalah ibunya. _

"_Yourichi," ayah bersuata. Ibu dari gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah kami. Senyum langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika melihat ayah dan aku._

"_Kau sudah pulang?"_

"_Ya." Ayah menggenggam erat tangan kecilku. __"Ayo, Rukia!" dia membawaku masuk ke taman rumahnya._

_Ibu dari anak itu berjongkok di depanku. __"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya._

"_Rukia."_

"_Rukia, namaku Yourichi. __Mulai sekarang kau harus memnggilku ibu, mengerti?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Baik, bu."_

"_Nah, Senna. Kemarilah!" ibu mengisyaratkan agar gadis kecil yang sedang bermainitu agar mendekat._

"_Senna, ini Rukia. Dia kakakmu sekarang." Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah cantik bernama Senna itu_

"_Rukia, ayo kita bermain!__" Senna langsung menarik tanganku. Ia mengajakku bermain pasir bersamanya. Sungguh, aku sangat senang Senna mau menerimaku._

"_Kau lihat! Senna begitu menyukai Rukia."_

"_Kau benar. Aku tak salah memilih Rukia untuk menjadi kakaknya."_

**2 bulan kemudian**

Aku duduk sambil menikmati indahnya panoranama matahari terbenam. Ah, sungguh cantik. Aku masih ingat dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk melihat matahai terbenam dengan Ashido-_kun_. Tapi, sekarang aku tak bisa menikmati keindahan ini bersama Ashido-_kun_. Kalian sudah tahu bukan penyebabnya apa? Jadi, aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi memberitahu kalian.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Rambutku bertebangan (?) sampai meniutupi wajahku. Anginnya cukup kencang petang ini. Ini memang petang bukan? Ah, taulah.

"Kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Bagaimana Ichigo ada disini? Bukankah tadi ia sudah pulang kerumah? Tapi, mengapa sekarang dia berada disini? Duduk disampingku pula. Sebagai perempuan normal aku juga merasa agak cannggung dan salting bila berdekatan dengan laki-laki setampan Ichigo. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyukainya loh,. Hanya satu alasan yang aku punya, yaitu karena aku masih mencintai Ashido-_kun_. Orang yang sudah membuatku sakit tentunya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" dia tampak berpikir. Aku jadi berpikir kalau dia sudah cukup lama ada disini. Kalau argumen konyolku itu benar, jadi ia sempat...

"Sejak kau berkata 'Ashido-_kun_. Aku merindukanmu;." pipiku memerah karena malu. Jadi, ia medengarnya? Rukia bodoh! Mengapa kau tak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo sejak tadi?

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanyaku memastikan kalau pendengaranku ini tak bermasalah, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot ke dokter THT.

Dia mengangguk.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu, hmm?" hatiku mencelos begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari makhluk orange yang duduk disampingku ini. Kau salah, Ichigo. Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya mantan kekasih yang masih aku cintai sampai sekarang. 2 bulan bukanlah waktu yang bisa membuatku bisa dengan mudah melupakan sosok Ashido Kano. Aku butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari pada itu.

"Bukan. Mantan." jawabku lemas. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhku langsung melemas begitu mengucapkan kalau Ashido-_kun _bukanlah kekasihku, melainkan mantan kekasih. Apa ini tandanya kalau aku belum 100 % merelakan Ashido-_kun _ pada Senna? Senna adikku yang cantik. Adikku yang pintar. Adikku yang pandai memikat hati orang lain termasuk para laki-laki. Adikku yang sempurna itu? Entahlah. Aku benar-benar iri padanya.

"Maaf." dia tampak menyesal sudah bertanya tentang Ashido_-kun _padaku. Kau tak salah, Ichigo. Aku yang salah, karena belum bisa melupakan bayang-bayang Ashido-_kun._

Aku tak merespon perminta maafan dari Ichigo. Aku malah bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang membuatku semakin terluka. "Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang, Ichigo?" Ichigo tampak menngerutkan keningnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas dan amat jelas sekarang adalah aku nutuh orang yang bisa mengerti keadaanku, dan aku yakin Ichigo'lah orangnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku selalu nyaman bila berada didekatnya. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menumpahkan segala kelu kesahku pada Ichigo.

"Ashido adalah mantan kekasihku, tapi aku masih mencintainya sampai se—" aku memberi jeda. "—karang." dan tumpahlah semua yang ada dalam dadaku.

"Jadi, Ichigo. Apa kau punya orang yang kau cintai?" tanyaku tiba-tiba mendapatkan semangat. Tapi, meskipun nadaku terdengar ceria, aku masih bisa merasakan kegetiran didalamnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menunduk. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Namanya Hisana. Dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan." hatiku terkoyak. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. "Dan dia mirip denganmu, Rukia." lanjutnya. Kontan saja tubuhku langsung bergetar. Hisana mirip denganku? Pantas saja saat itu dia memelukku dan mengatkan padaku untuk jangan meninggalkannya. Jadi, karena aku mirip dengan Hisana? Ya Ampun! Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit didadaku. Kami-_sama_ apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku merasa sakit?

Dia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum yang dipaksa di wajah tampannya. "Tapi, kami cuma sahabat."

Jadi, hanya sahabat ya?

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ichigo, kau pemuda yang penuh kejutan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan beban yang menimpa tubuh mungilku ini.

Ichigo memelukku?

"Maaf, jika aku dulu melihatmu sebagai Hisana. Tapi, aku sadar, Hisana bukanlah dirimu Rukia. Kau bukan Hisana." aku seperti menemukan potongan puzzle sekarang. Semua memori dalam otakku terus berputar. Bagaimana seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang terpaku saat pertama kali bertemu denganku dan pelukannya di pagi itu. Jadi, semua itu karena ia melihatku sebagai Hisana? Dan juga Kaien Shiba yang... oh Kami-_sama._

Tubuhku terpaku begitu saja. Aku tak membalas pelukan Ichigo. Kau tahu, aku terlalu shock dengan kenyataan ini.

"_Daisuki dayo." _ jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang.

**### **

Aku memengangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Aku baru saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali di pagi hari yang cukup terik ini. Aku memang paling tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Jadilah disini aku. Di ruang kesehatan alias UKS. Tidur-tiduran dengan nyaman diatas kasur yang empuk ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Renji teman satu kelasku. Dia nampak khawatir padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Renji. Tak perlu cemas." ucapku mencoba membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tiba-tiba suara Ichigo menggema dalam ruang kesehatan ini. Aku mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Rukia, jangan lupa minum obatnya." Renji melirik obat yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Renji." hanya kata yang mampu aku ucapkan padanya. Dia mengangguk dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Ichigo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Kadang aku merasa aneh saat berada didekat Ichigo. Jantungku terasa sesak , sehingga kadang aku sulit untuk bernapas.

"Umm...ya. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku sedikit berbohong. Aku memang baik-baik saja, meskipun tak sepenuhnya baik tentunya.

"Minumlah obatnya." suruh Ichigo lembut. Aku langsung mengubah posisiku yang semula tidur-tiduran menjadi duduk.

"Ini," Ichigo memberikan obat sakit kepala dan air putih padaku. Aku mengambil obat sakit kepala itu dan merobek bungkusnya. Kumasukkan pelan-pelan benda berbentuk pulat pipih bewarna putih itu ke dalam mulutku. Rasa pahit itu langsung terasa di lidahku. Buru-buru aku mengambil air putih yang masih dipegang oleh Ichigo dan meminumnya.

"Hati-hati." Nasehatnya.

"Terima kasih." Kataku setelah minum obat. Ichigo meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke meja yang ada di samping ranjang yang aku duduki.

"Perlu ketemani?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Masih ada pelajaran yang menunggumu, Ichi." tolakku.

Dia mengangguk

"Istirahatlah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Ya."

"Ichigo," panggilku sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

"Hm?"

"_Arigatou._" Dia tersenyum singkat. "_Douita_." dan Dia menghilang.

**### **

Kau tahu, hal apa yang membuatku tak betah berada disini? Apalagi kalau bukan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung ini. Dan aku beruntung karena aku tertidur berjam-jam tadi, sehingga ketika aku membuka mataku kembali sekolah sudah bubar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping ranjangku. Agak terkejut juga melihat Ichigo ada disini.

"Ya. Ayo, kita pulang!" ajakku

"Kau yakin tak mau istirahat dulu?"

"Aku sudah tidur selama berjam-jam, Ichi. Kau ingin membuatku nampak seperti mayat tidur?" omelku. Aku jadi berpikir. Memang ada ya mayat tidur? Kalau sudah jadi mayat sudah pasti tidur, bukan? Meskipun dalam artian yang berbeda tentunya.

"Hahaha…" dia tertawa. Dan itu membuatnya nampak_ kakkoi_!

"Ayo, kita pulang!" dia mengangguk.

Kami berjalan pelan. Menikmati suasanya di sore hari yang indah ini. Tiba-tiba aky merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh tanganku.

Ichigo mengenggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu aku membalas genggaman tangan hangat milik Ichigo. Sungguh, aku menyukainya. Menyukai saat-saat bersama Ichigo. Bersama Ichigo membuatku tenang dan aku bahagia. _Arigatou, _Ichigo. _Daisuki dayo!_

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Ichigo begitu menangkap basah aku senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senag melihat orang itu." tunjukku pada seseorang yang sedang err... kencan?

Dai tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Ayo, kita kencan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Ota pasrah jika mendapat lemparan duit (?) dari **_**readers**_** karena berani-beraninya mem**_**publish**_** cerita yang gak bermutu ini. Tapi, Ota minta kebaikan dari **_**readers**_** agar mau memberikan Ota **_**review**_**. *****dilempar sandal* Agar Ota bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini ato tidak. ****Oke, terima kasih udah mau membaca fanfic Ota. Dan maaf karena gak bisa membuat fanfic sesuai keinginan kalian.**

**Maaf, Ota gak bisa membalas satu-satu **_**review **_**dari kalian semua. Ota absent aja ya?**

_**Thanks to**_

_**Dark is zero**_

_**Fuyu-yuki-shiro**_

_**ariadneLacie**_

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki **

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive **

**Sora Yasu9a 2230612**

**Kyuuchi**

**GaemDictactor SparKyu YeWon**

**Erikyokinichi ga login**

**Zanpaku-nee **

**Taviabeta-Primavera **

**Rieka Kuchiki**

**D3rin**

**Meyrin Kyuchan**

**Kurotsuki Aoichi**

**Nenk Rukiakate**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Rukia Kurosaki**

**Noah Lavender**

**Tsukuyomi Hime**

**Terima kasih semuanya dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama.**** Semua itu murni kesalahan si **_**author **_**yang geblek ini.**

**Seperti yang udah Ota tulis diatas. **

**Hapus ato tidak, **_**minna**_**?**

**Tolong kasih tahu ****jawabannya lewat kotak **_**review**_** di bawah ini.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sangatsu Kokonoka © Remioromen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : alur kecepetan, OOC, OC, author baru (harap dimalklumi kalau jelek), typo (s), ceritanya ngalor ngidul etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah kurang lebih 6 bulan sejak kepindahanku ke Karakura ini. Aku menjalani kehidupan normalku seperti biasa, dan tak lupa kadang aku merindukan Ashido-_kun _dan juga Senna. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang merindukan seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak merindukanku. Tapi, semua itu dulu―sebelum aku mengenal jauh sosok Ichigo Kurosaki yang merupakan putra dari paman Isshin.

Dulu, setiap malam aku selalu berpikir apa yang sedang Senna lakukan? Apa dia sedang belajar bersama Ashido-_kun?_ Aku, Senna dan juga Ashido-_kun_ memang selalu belajar bersama di rumah kami. Ibu dan juga ayah sama sekali tak keberatan mengenai hal itu, mereka justru senang akan kehadiran Ashido-_kun _di tengah-tengah kami. Ibu dan Ayah juga tak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ashido-_kun. _Aku memang sengaja tak memberitahu mereka mengenai hubungan yang tengah kami jalani. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku tak perlu memberitahu mereka. Cukup aku, Ashido-_kun_ dan juga Senna yang tahu.

Tapi, sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda lagi. Sudah ada orang yang mengisi hatiku. Ada seseorang yang selalu menggenggam erat tanganku saat aku senang maupun sedih. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Kekasihku yang baru. Aku baru menjalani hubungan dengannya selama kurang lebih 2 bulan. Kami memang masih baru dalam menjalin hubungan karena kami selama ini hanya menjalin persahabatan. Aku dan Ichigo tinggal bersama karena aku dititipkan di rumah Ichigo. Dan aku bersyukur akan hal hal itu. Karena itu, kami bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Aku masih ingat waktu awal-awal aku di Karakura aku sering menangis karena merindukan Ashido-_kun. _Dan Ichigo yang menemukanku di atap sekolah sering menghiburku dan meyemangatiku. Lama-lama akupun jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada pria yana berambut nyentik di kelas kami―aku dan Ichigo satu kelas di SMA Karakura. Dan aku yakin kalau dia adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mempunyai rambut aneh—berwarna orange. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tetap menyukainya. Tak peduli warna rambutnys ysng mungkin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih sekalipun. Aku tak peduli.

Kebiasaanku untuk datang ke atap sekolah bubar belum bisa aku hilangkan. Buktinya sekarang aku diatap sedang duduk-duduk sendiri. Aku tak tahu mengapa atap sekolah menjadi tempat favoritku. Yang aku tahu dan aku rasakan adalah aku nyaman berada di atap sekolah, meskipun aku sendirian.

Hampir saja aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku bertemu sahabat kecilku saat di pani asuhan disini. Dia satu kelas denganku dan juga Ichigo. Namanya Ulquiorra. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui dia ada di Karakura dan bersekolah sama bahkan satu kelas deganku. Aku memang sudah lama tak mendengar mengenai kabar dan keberadaannya semenjak dia diadopsi. Ulquiorra lebih dulu diadopsi dari pada aku. Tapi, tak berselang lama aku juga diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki.

Kami juga sama-sama mempunyai kekasih. Nama kekasih Ulquiorra adalah Bella Urahara ―anak dari Urahara sensei guru matematika kami. Ulquiorra merupakan pria yang dijuluki raja es di sekolah kami karena dia sangat dingin seperti es. Dan karena sifat dingin yang dimilikinya itulah akhirnya banyak waraga SMA Karakura yang menyukainya. Ulquiorra adalah pria yang banyak diincar gadis-gadis. Tapi, dari sekaian banyak gadis yang menggilainya pilihannya hanya tertuju pada Bella Urahara. Gadis yang selalu ia genggam erat tangannya saat berjalan bersama, tak peduli dengan tatapan para gadis-gadis yang sakit hati dibuatnya. Namaya juga Ulquiorra, dia pasti tidak akan peduli dan tidak mau peduli.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku begitu menyadari kehadiran Renji yang duduk manis disampingku.

"Memandangi langit sore." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas seperti isi slogan yang ditempel di jalanan.

"Oh." Aku hanya ber'o' ria saja.

"Kau menunggu Ichigo?"

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur, apa adanya. Memang aku tidak menunggu Ichigo yang sedang latihan basket hari ini. Aku hanya duduk santai di atap sambil menikmati pemandangan sore hari dan semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Hanya itu saja.

"Dia akan sakit hati kalau mendengarnya." Tuturnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius begitu.

"Benarkah?" dia mengangguk mantap. "Dia ada dibelakang." Ucapnya. Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Ichigo ada dibelakang? Aku memutar kepalaku dan menemukan Ichigo dibelakangku sedang berdiri tegak memandangi kami. Kenapa makhluk setengah babon ini tidak berbicara dari tadi sih? Kalau seperti ini Ichigo pasti marah padaku.

"Ichigo?"

"Ayo! Kita pulang." dia tidak menggunakan ekspresinya saat mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Apa dia marah padaku? Maaf Ichi, tapi aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Renji" Pamitku. Dia hanya mengangguk setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit sore yang tadi aku pandangi.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Kali ini aku yakin kalau Ichigo benar-benar marah padaku. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku berbohong saja pada Renji. Tapi, bukankah berbohong itu dosa. Lalu, apa mesti aku berbohong?

"Kau marah?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sepi bak kuburan ini.

"Tidak." Hah, dia benar-benar marah. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang ditekuk seperti itu sudah menandakan kalau dia marah. Mengapa mesti berbohong sih?

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu'kan kalau aku sering ke atap meskipun aku sedang tidak menunggumu?" ayolah Ichi, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Hah, kau menguji kesabaranku, Ichi.

"Lantas, mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Ya. Aku marah." Akhirnya dia jujur padaku. "Tapi, bukan masalah atap itu, Rukia." Kalau bukan masalah atap itu lalu apa?

"Bukan?"

"Aku tak suka kau bersama Renji." Ichigo cemburu? Pada Renji? Aku tak bisa percaya ini. Diakan tahu kalau aku dan Renji hanya sekedar teman, tidak lebih. Mengapa mesti cemburu? Lelucon yang bagus!

"Kau cemburu?" aku berusaha menutupi tawaku. Sumpah! Aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Aku serius, Rukia. Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Renji." Aku menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya teman bagi Renji, dan Renji hanya teman bagiku, Ichi. Jadi, jangan merasa cemburu seperti itu." Aku melihat dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Aku tahu, dia mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang sedang bergejolak dalam dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku. Seketika itu juga aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi hangat dan berat karena Ichigo memelukku dengan erat. "Aku juga."

**### **

Dan hal yang tak pernah kuduga selama ini adalah ternyata Renji menyukaiku. Di atap, sore ini ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Renji, teman baikku ternyata menyukaiku? Aku hampir dibuat pingsan olehnya. Tapi, maaf, Renji aku hanya mencintai Ichigo.

"Kau tak perlu membalas perasaaanku, Rukia. Aku tahu kalau hanya Ichigo yang ada di hatimu."

"Renji."

"Hahaha…. Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, Rukia." Renji tertawa. Tapi, aku tahu kalau itu hanya tawa pura-pura yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku tahu, dia tak ingin membuatku merasa terbebani.

"Haha…" aku hanya mengikutinya untuk tertawa, meskipun hatiku sama sekali tak ikut tertawa mengikuti pikiranku.

**### **

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Rukia," suara senna melengking indah di teleponku. Malam ini ia kembali menelponku. Dia sangat ceria sekali―terkihat dari suaranya yang penuh nada keceriaan.

"Ada apa Senna? Kau terlihat bahagia sekarang." Tanyaku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya. Meskipun aku ragu kalau ia bisa melihanya karean kami berada di tempat yang berbeda.

"Ashido mengajakku kencan besok. Aku senang sekali." Dan aku yakin saat ia menceritakan hal ini padaku ia pasti memasang wajah cantik berbinar-binarnya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,. Tadi ia bilang padaku seusai pulang sekolah." Dan ia mulai berceloteh tentang Ashido dan kencan mereka. Dan tak ketinggalan yang aku dengar adalah ia begitu marah saat Ashido-_kun _terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis cantik di sekolahnya. Itu adalah hal yang wajar bukan? Ashido-_kun _memang popular di sekolahku yang dulu. Jadi, wajar-wajar saja jika ia dekat―atau sengaja didekati para gadis di sekolah.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Rukia?" Tanya Senna padaku. Harus aku jawab apa sekarang? Apa aku harus jujur? Tapi, bukankah jujur itu lebih baik?

"Ya."

"Siapa?" ia sangat antusias dalam hal ini. Tapi, setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir kalau Senna merebut Ichigo dariku karena sekarang ia berada di Tokyo dan aku di Karakura. Terlebih sekarang ia mempunyai Ashido_-kun_ disampingnya.

**###**

**Normal PoV**

"Rukia, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Ichigo masuk ke kamar Rukia—yang dulu ia tempati. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah pemandangan yang ada diahadapannya. Rukia tertidur di meja belajarnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan Ichigo kala melihat wajah damai Rukia saat tertidur. Ia menatap tangan Rukia yang masih setia mengenggam bolpoin. Lalu, matanya bergerak liar ke arah lain.

Rukia menulis sesuatu

"_Diary_?" batin Ichigo. Dengan pelan, Ichigo mengambil buku yang ia yakini sebagai _diary _itu.

_Ditengah musim yang silih berganti,_

_Kurasakan panjangnya hari_

_Ditengah hari-hari yang terus berubah_

_Kita berdua melukis impian_

_Menaruh asa kita pada angin di bulan maret_

_Ketika bunga sakura bersiap di musim semi _

_Secercah cahaya mulai bersinar_

_Sedikit demi sedikit, mulai menghangatkan pagi_

_Dan setelah menguap dengan lebar_

_Aku merasa sedikit canggung berada di sisimu_

_Berdiri diambang pintu dunia yang baru,_

_Kusadari aku tak sendiri_

_Ketika mataku menutup, kau_

_Selalu terbayang dibalik kelopak mataku_

_Inikah yang membuatku semakin kuat?_

Mata ichigo terpaku pada kalimat '_inikah yang membuatku semakin kuat_?'. Ichigo tahu, Rukia masih menyimpan rasa untuk Ashido, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tapi, ia juga tahu kalau Rukia juga mencintainya. Ya, Rukia mencintainya bukan Ashido.

_Aku pun ingin seperti itu untukmu..._

_Bulir pasir yang terbawa angin_

_Berterbangan menotori pakaian_

_Namun bulan putih di langit siang_

_Sangat indah, membuatku terpana_

_Banyak hal yang tidak baik, tapi _

_Dibandingkan langit, mereka begitu kecil_

_Langit biru, saat ini_

_Awan putih mengambang dengan tenang_

_Rasa senang menunggu bunga yang mekar_

_Jika kita bisa bagi, merupakan sebuah berkah_

_Mulai saat ini, _

_Tersenyumlah_

_Disampingku... Ichigo_

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Rukia memang mencintainya. Dan ini dalah cara ia menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Ichigo. Meskipun belum tentu Ichigo mengetahui tentang tulisan kecil yang Rukia buat untuknya. Tapi, toh nyatanya ia mengetahuinya. Dan lega begitu mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan selalu tersenyum di sampingmu, Rukia." bisik Ichigo.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda berambut yang senada dengan warna jeruk itu mengambil bolpoin yang masih ada dalam genggaman Rukia. Ia letakkan tepat di atas _diary_nya. Ia lalu menggendong tubuh ringan kekasihnya itu dan meletakkannya di atas pulau kapuk yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Oyasumi _Rukia." Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia, berharap tidur sang violet lebih nyenyak dengan kecupan singkat yang ia berikan.

"_Oyasumi, _Ichigo." sebelum Ichigo pergi, samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan selamat istirahat yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia berbalik menatap gadisnya yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas. "_Oyasumi._" pemuda nyentrik itu sudah hilang ditelan pintu (?)

**End of Normal PoV**

**### **

Aku menggosok-gosok telapak tanganku berharap bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyelimutiku ini. Sudah seminggu sejak musim dingin telah dimulai dan itu cukup membuatku merasa akan mati kedinginan kalau berada diluar terus seperti ini. Kemana sih perginya Ichigo? Dari tadi belum juga muncul. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya ini hampir mati kedinginan, huh? Ichigo, kau dimana?

"Rukia." dengan kesal aku membalikkan badanku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen, Updatenya lama minna...**

**Entah mengapa Ota agak susah waktu bikinnya*alesan***

**Untuk tulisan yang Rukia tulis itu adalah translate dari lagu 'sangatsu kokonoka' milik Remioromen. Maaf, jika ada yang salah, Ota gak bisa bahasa Jepang si makanya, asal nyari di mbah google aja. Dan itu juga Ota tambahin nama Ichigo demi menumbuhkan feeling (?) Rukia terhadap Ichigo. Entah itu terasa ato tidak, Cuma readers aja yang bisa ngerasain, Ota gak bisa. *dilempar panci***

**Yosh! Segini aja bawelan dari Ota tar reders pada ngamuk dan mecahin kaca jendela spion (?) masing-masing. Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah baik hati mau membaca dan juga ngasih review. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Ah, hampir saja Ota lupa. Maaf Ota gak bisa beles ripyunya satu-satu. Untuk pertanyaan arti bahasa jepang itu ini dia...**

**Daisuki dayo = i love you**

**Kakkoi = keren**

**Terima kasih dan...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

**Review Please~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Arigatou © Mitsuki Ota**

**Happy reading!**

Aku menoleh, kudapati Grim tengah memasang senyumannya dan menatap bahagia padaku. Dia menubrukku. Ouch, berat sekali tubuhnya.

"Rukia, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Katanya lalu melepasakan pelukannya padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana Grim bisa ada di Karakura?

"Bagaimana kau bisa di Karakura, Rukia?" eh? Aku belum sempat bertanya dia malah sudah bertanya duluan. Tapi, tak apalah. Aku senang bertemu dengannya. Mantanku.

"Aku sekolah di sini." Aku nyengir. Dia menataplu tidak percaya.

"Apa? Bukankah kau dulu di Tokyo?" aku mengangguk. Aku mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sudah tebal akan salju. Dia menurut. Dia mengekoriku di belakang. Kami membersihkan bersama tumpukan salju yang menggunung. Kami duduk bersama.

"Aku pindah ke Karakura, Grim."

"Senna… apa seluruh keluargamu juga pindah?" aku meringis. Senna lagi? Kenapa harus Senna, adikku? Apa semua orang hanya akan ingat padanya, bukan aku?

Aku menarik sudut bibirku agar membentuk seulas senyuman. Grim tampak penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan aku keluarkan dari mulutku. Aku tertawa kecil. Grim memang belum berubah meskipun bertahun-tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Dia masih sama, seperti anak kecil. Tatapan matanya seperti mata seekor anjing yang ingin disayang olah majikannya.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri kok." Dia nampak kecewa dengan jawaban yang kuberikan padanya. Tapi, cepat-cepat ia ubah dengan cengirannya. "Aku merindukan Senna." Aku tertawa kikuk. Benar kan, adiku memang gadis yang beruntung.

"Aku juga."

"Rukia?" kami menoleh. Ada Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" aku dan Grim berdiri. Ichigo menyerahkan kaleng minuman padaku, tapi tidak pada Grim.

"Dia siapa, Rukia?"

"Kekasihku." Jawabku malu-malu. Muut si kucing grim membentuk bulatan O.

"Ichigo, ini Grimmjow, temanku sewaktu di Tokyo." Meraka saling berjabat tangan. Ichigo nampak senang dengan kehdiran Grim, meskipun tadi aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang err.. cemburu. Ada kelegaan yang mengisi hatiku ketika mereka bercakap=cakap. Ichigo dan Grim, mereka adalah orang yang selalu bia membuat aku bahagia.

"_Ne,_ Rukia, apa Natal nanti kau akan pulang ke Tokyo?"

Tokyo

Senna

Ayah dan Ibu

Ashido-_kun_

Pilihan terakhir membuatku enggan kembali ke Tokyo. Aku tak yakin aku sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Ashido-_kun_, meskipun aku sudah tak mencintainya, tapi tetap saja ada setitik rasa yang masih terselubung di hatiku. Dengan kata lain aku masih mengharapkannya.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" Grim dan Ichigo nampak khawatir dengan perubahan sikapku. Aku nyengir. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi, kau akan ke Tokyo? Kalau ke Tokyo kita bisa berangkat bersama ke sana." Tawar Grim. Ada ketulusan di wajahnya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri pulang atau tidak. Lalu, aku putuskan untuk…

"Aku akan ke Tokyo." Ichigo nampak murung, namun ia bisa langsung merubah air mukanya begitu aku menatapnya. Ia berkata seolah-olah dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa ada aku di malam Natal nanti. Jujur, aku juga ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersama Ichigo dan seluruh keluarganya. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku harus pulang ke Tokyo. Keluargaku ada di sana, sedang menungguku. Mereka pasti akan sedih jika sampai aku tidak pulang. Sudah lama aku tak pulang ke sana. Aku rindu pada ayah, ibu dan juga Senna. Meskipun beberapa bulan yang lalu ibu dan ayah sempat mengunjungiku, aku tetap merasa kangen. Ichi, maafkan aku.

"Keh? Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Sabtu pagi nanti. Kau tahu kan kalau perjalanan Karakura menuju Tokyo tidaklah dekat? Dan aku juga ingin mengahabiskan malam natal bersama Senna."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama?" aku mengangguk. Kami bertukar nomor telepon, supaya nanti bisa berangkat bersama ke Tokyo. Pergi bersama Grim bukanlah hal yang buruk. Grim melesat pergi, katanya ia tak mau mengganggu acara kencan kami. Dasar kucing!

Ichigo menggandeng erat tanganku saat kami pulang dari taman, acara kencan kami maksudnya. Aku pun juga ikut menyandarkan kepalaku di lengan kekarnya. Ichigo tidak nampak terganggu akan hal tersebut.

"Ichi?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin merayakan Natal bersamamu." Kataku jujur. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam Natal nanti bersama Ichigo dan juga keluargaku tentunya. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa merayakannya bersama mereka sekaligus. Mereka ada pada jarak yang jauh, tak mungkin bersama.

"Aku juga." Sahutnya.

"Ayo, masuk!" aku mengekornya ke dalam rumah. Bersama itu juga kami mengucapkan salam '_tadaima_'.

Aku menatap rumah Ichigo yang lumayan ramai dengan aneka hiasan natal. Ada gambar Santa Claus di tangga. Untuk itu, aku yakin pasti Yuzu yang memasangnya. Karin? Mana mungkin adik Ichigo yang tomboy itu mau memasang gambar Santa Claus di tangga. Pastinya ia akan berpikir kalau itu hanya tipuan yang digunakan oleh orang tua agar anak mereka tidak nakal, kalau mereka mau mendapatkan kado.

Aku meniti satu per satu anak tangga. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu saat aku berada di Tokyo. Aku dan Senna saling berlarian di anak tangga untuk menghias tangga rumah kami agar nampak cantik. Senna sempat terjatuh dan aku dengan sigap langsung menolongnya. Ia menangis. Ibu panik karena tiba-tiba Senna jatuh, dan saat itu lah aku mengetahui kalau Senna ternyata mempunyai penyakit _syndrome _takut jatuh. Kalian pasti bingung kan? Aku juga. Penyakit aneh macam apa itu.

"Rukia-_chan_?" paman Isshin memanggilku. Aku langsung turun ke bawah untuk menemuinya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Ini." Paman Isshin menyerahkan tiket kereta api untukku. Aku tersenyum dan memelukknya. "Terima kasih, ayah."

"Sama-sama." Paman issihin adalah paman terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Ia sangat baik. Ia mau merawatku seperti ia merawat anaknya sendiri. Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkannya tanpa merayakan Natal bersama. Aku sedih, namun aku tambah sedih lagi jika membiarkan orang tuaku sedih di Tokyo.

**###**

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan pelan di depan pintu kamarku. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku sejenak. Aku penasaran dengan tamu yang datang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Yuzu?"

"Ini, untuk Rukia-_nee_." Gadis manis ini menyerahkan segelas susu padaku. Aku senang karena ia begitu perhatian padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan perasaan senang.

"Terima kasih." Yuzu langsung pamit pergi. Katanya dia sudah mengantuk. Aku meletakkan susu panas buatan Yuzu di meja belajarku. Aku mengamati baik-baik foto yang terpajang di sana. Ada aku dan juga Ichigo. Aku akan pergi sebentar ya, jeruk. Andai ada di sini, aku pasti akan mengacak-acak rambut _orange_ miliknya.

Aku kembali akan mengemasi barang-barangku saat aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku tentunya. Aku menghela napas dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu yang beberapa detik yang lalu sempat aku buka.

"Ichigo?" dia tersenyum kaku ke arahku. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ada apa, Ichi?" dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Dia sedang bingung?

" Hati-hati nanti sewaktu kau di Tokyo." Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Hanya ini yang ia ingin katakan padaku malam-malam begini? Bukankah masih ada besok?

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Biasanya Ichigo kalau bersikap aneh seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan dan itu penting.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"_Oyasumi_." Dia mencium bibirku. Dan malam ini kami pun berciuman lama.

**###**

"Rukia-_chan_, jangan lupa salamku pada Yourichi dan Byakuya." Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berpelukan. Aku pergi dulu, paman.

Aku memandang Ichigo. Dia tampak tak terlalu sedih dengan kepergianku. Yah, aku memang tak lama juga sih pulang ke Tokyo-nya. Aku memeluknya. "Selamat Natal, Ichi." Bisikku.

"Selamat Natal, Rukia." Ingin sekali aku mendekapnya lebih lama lagi, namun sayang, keretaku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukannya yang hangat. Aku akan merindukanmu, Ichi.

"Ayah, Ichi, aku pergi dulu." Mereka mengangguk. Aku dan Grim langsung menaiki kereta yang akan membawa kami ke Tokyo. Kami saling melambaikan tangan. Ayah nampak bahagia, begitu juga Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di Karakura, Grim?" tanyaku saat kami sudah ada di dalam kereta.

"Ayahku pindah, jadi ya aku juga harus pindah. Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku memang ingin lepas dari Tokyo. Aku ingin hidup mandiri, meskipun sekarang juga tidak benar-benar mandiri." Grim tertawa. Ya, aku tahu maksudnya mengapa ia bertanya seperti ini padaku. Ah ya, aku belum bercerita pada kalian. Orang tua Grim sudah bercerai sewaktu kami kelas satu SMP. Grim dulu ikut ibunya, tapi aku juga tak tahu mengapa sekarang ia malah ikut dengan ayahnya. Mungkin dia merindukan ayahnya.

"Aku jadi merindukan keluargamu, Rukia." Aku mengangguk. Memang tidak mudah mempunyai orang tua yang tak lengkap. Aku juga merasakannya, bahkan lebih. Aku tak tahu orang tuaku siapa dan di mana ia sekarang.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan malam Natal nanti di rumahku kalau kau mau." Grim menggeleng. Ya, aku paham isi kepalanya.

"Aku sangat merindukan ibuku, Rukia. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu malam Natal bersamanya." Grim, dibalik wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sangar, dia juga _mother complex_, bisa aku menyebutnya begitu? Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya lebih dari apapun.

"Sudahlah, Grim, nanti di Tokyo kau juga bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ibumu."

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Aku mengangguk.

**###**

Kami turun dari kereta. Aku melongok mencari keluargaku, begitu juga Grim. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, aku jadi kesulitan untuk mencari keluargaku.

"Rukia!" aku menoleh dan melihatnya. _Kami-sama_, mengapa dia ada di sini?

**###**

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Rukia?" Tanya ayah padaku. Aku senang dia mau bertanya perjalananku, biasanya dia akan diam. Hanya ibu dan Senna yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Menyenangkan. Aku ke sini bersama Grim."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sahut Senna. Oh, adik kecilku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rukia?" Tanya Ashido-_kun._ Ashido-_kun _ikut menjemputku di stasiun tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan ikut bersama keluarga kami. Mungkin Senna yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ashido-_kun_."

"Ashido_-kun _sengaja ingin ikut menjemputmu loh, Rukia." Kata Senna. Eh? Benarkah? Aku menatap Ashido-_kun _yang duduk di samping Senna. Dia malah nyengir gak jelas.

**###**

Aku memperhatikan butiran-butiran salju yang turun dengan indahnya di depanku. Aku tak menyangka, salju di Tokyo lebih banyak turun dibandingkan Karakura. Aku masih memakai mantelku—hadiah dari Ichigo. Senna dan lainnya masih sibuk menghias pohon Natal. Aku sengaja menyendiri memang, bukan berarti aku malas untuk menghias pohon Natal. Aku hanya merasa aku ingin menghias pohon Natal bersama Ichigo. Pasti menyenangkan bila aku bisa menghias pohon Natal bersama keluarga paman Isshin. Aku menatap layar ponselku. Tak ada pesan untukku. Mengapa Ichigo tidak mengirimiku pesan ya? Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk menghias pohon Natal.

"Kau ada di sini? Mengapa tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Ashido-_kun _kepadaku. Dia menyerahkan segelas kopi padaku. Ia ikut duduk bersamaku di teras samping rumahku. Ashido-_kun _merayakan malam Natal di sini, mungkin bujukan dari Senna.

"Aku ingin di sini." Jawabku sambil meminum perlahan-lahan kopi yang masih panas ini. Aku jadi teringat Ichigo.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Rukia?" kami saling bertatapan, membuat jantungku ingin melompat. Mengapa Ashido-_kun _bertanya seolah-olah ia mengaharapkan aku merindukannya? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"…" aku diam. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya. Aku memang merindukannya, tapi aku juga tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut kalau aku nanti akan merindukannya terus.

"Kenapa diam?" aku menggeleng. "Tidak." kilahku.

"Apa kau tahu, Rukia?" aku tidak tahu, kau saja belum memberitahuku.

"Aku menyesal sudah melepasmu," dia menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku sadar setelah kau pergi dari Tokyo. Aku mencintaimu, bukan Senna." Berarti selama ini Ashido-_kun _mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku? Mataku memanas. Aku ingin menangis. Mengapa takdir mempermainkan kami? Kami saling merindu, tapi kami juga tak pernah berani untuk mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menyesal telah pergi dari Tokyo.

Aku menangis. "Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, Rukia?"

"…" hanya ada suara tangisku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata dan bersikap bagaimana dengan Ashido-_kun_. Aku sudah punya Ichigo di Karakura yang sekarang sedang menungguku untuk pulang. Aku punya orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Kalau aku berkata aku juga merindukannya aku sama saja mengkhianati Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, aku yang salah sudah meninggalkanmu dan berpaling." Dia menggenggam erat tanganku. Seseuatu dalam hatiku berteriak aku harus melepaskan genggaman tangan Ashido-_kun_, namun hatiku juga berteriak untuk tetap membiarkannya.

"Ashido-_kun…"_ dia bergerak untuk memelukku. Aku tak kuasa untuk tidak membalasnya. Kami berpelukan malam itu, meskipun terasa salah bagi kami karena telah mengkhianati hati pasangan kami masing-masing.

Dalam pelukan Ashido-_kun _aku teringat Ichigo. Aku teringat dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Aku meridukan jemarinya yang hangat saat menggenggam erat jemariku. Aku jadi teringat saat untuk pertama kalinya kami berciuman. Ya, sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Aku mencintai Ichigo.

Aku tak menolak saat bibir Ashido-_kun _menyentuh bibirku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku juga tak bisa berkata kalau ini sepenuhnya salah. Ada dalam sebagian hatiku yang berkata aku harus menerimanya.

"Auk mencintaimu, Rukia." Aku menggangguk. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ashido-_kun, _tapi ada seseorang yang sedang menunguku untuk pulang."

"Aku mengerti. Kau mencinatinya kan?" aku memeberikan senyumanku pada Ashido_-kun. _"Aku sangat mencintainya." Hatiku sangat lega. Aku mencintai Ichigo, tapi Ashido-_kun _juga harus tahu kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tapi, cintaku untuk Ichigo lebih besar dari pada dirinya. Orang yang ada dihadapanku.

"Berbahagialah dengan Senna, Ashido-_kun_."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Terima kasih juga, Ashido-_kun_. Kami berpelukan lagi. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Terima kasih kerena tekah mencintaiku dengan tulus, Ichigo. Akhirnya, aku bisa terlepas dari cinta lamaku. Aku mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai-hai, Minna!**

**Maaf, Ota baru bisa mengupdate-nya. Karena emang Ota gak tau harus gimana lagi ma fic Arigatou ini. Jujur, fic ini mengalami perubahan ide. Sebenarnya juga Senna akan merebut Ichigo dari tangan Rukia. Tapi, karena Ota jadi bingung sendiri akhirnya rencana awalnya Ota ganti dengan ini deh.**

**Apa ada yang kaget karena tiba-tiba udah selesai? Haha… Ota juga gak menyangka bakalan udah di chap 4. Pengennya mpe chap 5 ato 6 gitu, tapi yah karena memang sikon lagi tak mendukung Ota selesein aja. Takutnya malah Ota hapus nanti fic-nya. Pilih mana?**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya. Maaf, belum bisa membalas review yang kalian beri pada Ota, tapi jika ada yang berkenan mau mereview di chap akhir ini bakal Ota balas kok. Lewat PM tentunya.**

**Terima kasih, dan**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
